


You can't hide the truth from Mr. Fizzles

by InterruptingMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A brief discussion of Wincest, Adamandriel, And Twister and alcohol, And truth or dare, Cas steals Mr. Fizzles, Castiel is not Dumbledore, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Garth chases Castiel, He wants to listen, Humor, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Lucifer and Michael and the YMCA, M/M, Michael has too much skinny jeans, Michifer - Freeform, Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a liiiiaaarrr, Mr. Fizzles just want to help Adam, No one can hide the truth from Mr. Fizzles, Sharing milkshakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan hates a lot of things.</p><p>But Samandriel isn't one of them.</p><p>And Castiel steals Mr. Fizzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't hide the truth from Mr. Fizzles

After the Cage, Adam Milligan hated a lot of things. For one, the Cage, another, Michael and Lucifer, who decided that being in the Cage was going to be their time to rebuild their relationship and it involved alcohol, Twister and singing the YMCA.

He also hated his brothers for sending him into the Cage with those two fuckers.

He also didn't like the fact that Michael wore jeans skinnier than Adam himself.

Okay, back to the list of things he hated.

Angels, demons, hunting, Hell, the fact that he was living with his brothers and their angels and a bunch of other people he didn't know.

And he didn't like the old man who calls him an 'idjit'.

He didn't like the short dude who always pulls pranks on him.

He didn't like the blonde chick who screamed about 'OTPs' and 'Wincest'.

He didn't like the British demon and angel.

He didn't like the fact that his room was right next to Michael and Lucifer's, because the two archangels considered it acceptable to play 'Truth or Dare' all night and they kept giggling.

He didn't like giggling, either.

As you can probably see, Adam hated a lot of things.

But there was one thing he did like.

And that was Samandriel.

Okay, yes, maybe he was a little dorky, but he was an adorable dork. Especially in his 'Wiener Hut' uniform.

Samandriel was social with everyone else, but Adam kept to himself, locked in his room all day, so they never spoke much.

Which made Adam sad, because Samandriel was the only angel he liked.

Well, other than Castiel, but everyone liked Castiel. Even the people who hated Castiel liked Castiel. He was Castiel.

His thoughts were cut off by a knocking on his bedroom door. He got up to answer it. It was Castiel.

"Speak of the Devil." Adam muttered.

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "I am not Lucifer. He is in the kitchen."

"It was a - never mind." Adam sighed. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Castiel said, a small smirk forming on his lips. Something he must have learned from Lucifer... or Dean - hey, there was a disturbing thought.

"What for?" Adam asked as Castiel walked into his room.

"So... you like Samandriel?"

Adam promptly slammed the door shut and spun around to face the angel, who had a knowing smile on his face, his blue eyes twinkling.

"You're not Dumbledore, don't twinkle your eyes at me." Adam muttered, walking over and flopping down on his bed.

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel replied.

"What do you want, Cas?" Adam asked, his face smushed into his pillow.

"So, you're interested in Samandriel?" Castiel asked, the smirk returning.

"No!" Adam replied quickly. Adam looked up to look at the angel but instead came face to face with a weird sock puppet.

"Are you sure? 'Cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a liar." Castiel said.

"What the hell is that?" Adam screamed, shuffling away from the angel and the sock.

"It's Mr. Fizzles. Mr. Fizzles want to help Adam. He wants to listen." Castiel explained, giggling uncontrollably. "I stole it from Garth."

"Can you put it away?" Adam pleaded, avoiding Mr. Fizzles' eyes.

"So, you want to talk about Samandriel?" Castiel suggested, putting Mr. Fizzles away.

"No." Adam replied sulkily, pouting.

"C'mon, talk to me." Castiel encouraged him. "Please." He added.

"No." Adam replied stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Tell me or tell Mr. Fizzles." Castiel said, a very serious expression on his face, reaching into his pocket.

"Okay! I'll tell you!" Adam surrendered, carefully watching the angel's pocket.

"Good." Castiel smiled in triumph.

"I don't know. He's just really dorky and cute and funny and nice and pretty and charming and adorable and sweet and perfect and amazing..." Adam trailed off into his own little daydream.

"Do you love him?" Castiel asked, while Adam rambled on about the things he liked about Samandriel.

"... And he has that uniform - yeah, I do - that he looks completely gorgeous-" Adam came to an abrupt halt and Castiel's eyes widened very slightly.

"You love him?" Castiel tilted his head to the side, a grin stretching across his face.

"No!" Adam protested childishly.

"Yes, you do!" Castiel sang merrily.

"No, I don't!" Adam yelled. "You can't prove it!"

"You love him!" Castiel sang, his blue eyes twinkling like crazy.

"No, I don't!" Adam repeated.

"YOU CAN'T LIE TO MR. FIZZLES!" Castiel yelled, and the angel somehow had the puppet right up in Adam's face.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MR. FIZZLES?" They heard Garth call from the hall and Castiel's eyes widened slightly.

"Crap." Castiel swore, standing up. "I was never here." He told Adam, and ran from the room. "I'll be at McDonald's, call me if you need me!" Castiel called.

"CASTIEL, HAVE YOU SEEN MR. FIZZLES?" Garth yelled after the angel.

"I THINK ELLEN PUT HIM IN THE WASHING MACHINE!" Castiel called and the slamming of a door could be heard, signalling that Castiel was gone.

"MR. FIZZLES!" Garth yelled, running towards the laundry room.

"Hey, Adam." Samandriel popped his head in the door, grinning at the Milligan boy.

"Hi, Samandriel." Adam replied, blushing like a school girl. "What's up?" He had a dazed smile on his face.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk." Samandriel said, entering the room.

"Okay." Adam replied, grinning at the angel.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Samandriel suggested, jabbing his thumb in the opposite direction. "Everyone else has gone out."

"What - oh- sure!" Adam replied, snapping out of his daydream.

Samandriel offered Adam his hand to help him up, which Adam accepted, trying to cover up his nerves.

"Let's go!" Samandriel declared excitedly, skipping out of the room happily, still holding Adam's hand.

...............

The angel and human had been walking around the town, looking into different shops and drinking milshakes, occasionally holding hands.

"Is that Michael and Lucifer?" Adam asked, squinting into the clothes shop.

"Yes, it is." Samandriel replied. "I think Michael is buying more jeans."

"Doesn't he have enough jeans?" Adam asked incredulously. "Not only are they very tight, but he has them in all different colours." 

Samandriel shrugged. "He must really like jeans."

"Are they... like... together?" Adam asked, turning to the angel.

"I think so." Samandriel shrugged.

"But they're brothers." Adam said, more confused than shocked because he had seen the Archangels sing and dance along to the YMCA.

"Sam and Dean are brothers." Samandriel replied.

"Sam and Dean aren't together." Adam said, tilting his head to the side.

"The Internet says otherwise." Samandriel replied.

Adam chuckled, taking a sip of his chocolate milshake. He offered it to Samandriel, who bent over and took a sip from the straw, smiling at Adam.

Adam's nerves were at a breaking point. Why did Samandriel have to be so... so Samandriel?

"So... I was speaking to Castiel earlier." Samandriel began. "And he made me realise something..."

"Yeah?" Adam asked, becoming nervous and a little excited.

"I realised that I... like you." Samandriel said. "Like, like like you... Is that how you say it?"

Adam's face broke into a grin and he nodded his head.

"Can I kiss you?" Samandriel asked shyly and Adam nodded again.

And then they kissed and it was like fireworks and sparks and love and happiness and everything.

When they pulled apart, they were nose to nose.

"I like like you, too." Adam said

And then Castiel ran past them, he was being chased by Garth. Castiel called to Adam and Samandriel over his shoulder.

"HAHA! SEE? NO ONE CAN HIDE THE TRUTH FROM MR. FIZZLES!"


End file.
